Irreplaceable
by JCthewriter
Summary: Mario says the truth to his brother. Please read! I love this story! Review!


**Hey y'all! Sorry it's been a while, I've super busy. So, here's a little short story just for an update... Enjoy! Review! :D **

**P.S- Sorry if anything is misspelt. Using my Grandparents' keyboard and it's weird as heck... ; **

**~Jax :) **

* * *

Luigi lied awake for the third hour of the night wondering if he'll ever get to bed. _Sheesh_... He thought to himself, the clock read 2 AM on his brother, Mario's night stand. He got up and walked over, his brother was asleep as usual; snoring. Luigi grunted under his breath,

"Mario." He said sternly, nothing happened. It was times like this he wished his brother wasn't a heavy sleeper. "Mario!" Luigi hissed under his breath. Mario sturred awake,

"Wha-? What?" He slurred, rubbing his eyes.

"Don't worry the Princess is fine...," Luigi muttered,

"What are you doing up?" Mario asks, sitting up. He brought the covers closer to himself and looked at his younger brother.

"Can't sleep, and you were snoring...Again." Luigi says,

"Oh, sorry. Well, why can't you sleep, bro?" Mario slinging his legs over the side of his bed.

"You need a reason? I don't have one other than along the lines of Bowser." Luigi sighed,

"Not a reason just something." he says, Luigi didn't say anything, his head pounded against his head. Luigi grunted again slamming his head against the backboard of Mario's bed. Mario slid down next to his brother and looked at him again.

"You know what?" he asks,

"Hmm?" Luigi mumbles, looking down at his feet. He was freezing since the heater was broke.

"I noticed you're much quieter than usual bro, something wrong?" Mario said,

"Really? I haven't noticed." Luigi questioned himself, he really didn't know he was quieter than his usual babbling.

"Yeah, so, what do you think will help you sleep again?" Mario asks sliding closer to his brother.

"I dunno." Luigi says.

"You don't know? Well, why can't you sleep? Bowser is on vacation, you don't need to worry about him right now."

"I guess it's just that...Oh, never mind it."

"You can tell me, bro." Luigi really didn't want to talk about it so, he tried to change the topic.

"Hey, Mario? How do you manage to save the Princess every single time without a scare?"

"What? Oh, that's a good question, ha-ha..., I never really thought about that, bro."

"Probably because you were born brave or something..." Luigi muttered,

"What was that? Luigi! I'm _not _perfect! Or _that_ brave! No one unless you're Super Man can be fearless."

"Oh cut it Mario! You know you're full of it! They don't call you '_Super _Mario' for nothin'!" Luigi became frustrated, he didn't like arguing with his brother but sometimes you just need to let out your anger.

"Luigi! Quit it! Listen, there's something called, 'faking it'. You don't think I'm ever scared? I'll give many examples of when I'm scared," Mario's voice had risen, then became calm again, "Bro, I'm scared every time I go to save the Princess. I'll admit it... Just because it's not on the surface doesn't mean I'm not. I'm good at hiding emotions is all. And do you know what scares me the most?"

"What?" Luigi asks innocently,

"_Losing my family_."

"The whole Mushroom Kingdom is your family Mario." He says,

"I meant you." Mario says absently, "Do you know how many times you nearly died and I didn't know how to react? It was because I was scared, Luigi!" Mario was yelling by the time he finished the sentence.

"Mario, let me tell you something; if I died, yeah, the Kingdom would be sad for one day but the next day they'd forget. But if the Princess died, then right there is a tragic story that they'll never live down." Luigi said,

"Luigi, you wouldn't know how- no, you wouldn't realize how _devestated_ _I'd be_ if you died. I'd probably be a mess; a hysterical mess. Of course I'd be devestated if Peach died but she's the Princess and you're my brother. Bro, what I'm saying is that if the Princess died then someone can take her place. And NO ONE can replace YOU and NOT ONE person can replace _my brother_."

* * *

**You like? Review! :)**


End file.
